Dragonborn
Dragonborn are found all over the world in small separate communities. While they usually are citizens of the country they live in they tend to self govern and don't interact much with the other societies. Runners When dragonborn usually do leave their communities it's for integration with other dragonborn. Usually one of the chieftain's children or relatives are "runners", runners go to meet other villages to exchange tribe members, to prevent incestuous relationships. When a deal has been made these runners travel back, pick up their tribe members for the exchange. Because of this mixing most dragonborn are brown with a hint of the color that shows their heritage. Religion Dragonborn of a certain ancestry usually follow the god that corresponds with their color. These gods can be found here. Colors and Habitats Most dragonborn have traits that coincide with the most prominent part of their heritage but they fairly easily accept change as that is ingrained in their culture since they usually move to other communities when the come of age. Usually the only one to live their whole life in the same community is the chieftain. Every color has a few traits that tend to be more prominent within that color's population. Chromatic Dragonborn Black: '''Black dragonborn are slightly more sadistic and enjoy schadenfreude. They are a bit more solitary than the others of their kind which makes them one of the most recognizable dragonborn color. Black dragonborn are most common in and around swamps. '''Blue: '''Blue dragonborn are most common in deserts. They are prideful and can't stand to be seen as weak. '''Green: '''Green dragonborn are more frequently seen in forests and areas with plenty of vegetation. They tend to be more cunning than the other dragonborn and are very ambitious. '''Red: '''Red dragonborn are fairly self-absorbed and vain. They are most frequently encountered in the mountains. '''White: '''White dragonborn live in frigid climates. They are more animalistic than the others of their kind. They usually travel in small groups and approach situations very straightforward and will do anything they can do to survive. '''Metallic Dragonborn '''Brass: '''These dragonborn are usually found in hot and dry climates such as open savannahs or deserts. Brass dragonborn are very chatty and love sharing stories. '''Bronze: '''Bronze dragonborn live close to the seas and unlike most other dragonborn they do meddle in non-dragonborn affairs. They join wars that they think that are just. '''Copper: '''Copper dragonborn usually live in dales and hilly landscapes. They enjoy livening up situations by telling jokes and pulling pranks. '''Gold: '''Gold dragonborn are the rarest of their kind and are found only in places far away from civilisation, such is idyllic lakes and mist shrouded islands. They are aloof and grim but good natured and do try to help out others without becoming the center of attention. '''Silver: '''Just like their golden cousins, silver dragonborn tend to live in far away places, but they prefer high mountain peaks, jutting above the clouds. Silver dragonborn believe in doing good deeds but dislike harming people.